Final 2: Entre calcetines, pantys y Pijamas
by Un CoNeJo
Summary: Edward no estaba asi que debía matar lo aburrido de mi día con algo muy entretenido...lavar la ropa. Segundo final del fic.


**_Gracias a: E.W.C, Franshquiquis, Dana13, ediyu, Willow Anne Summers, Lynn Cullen (colegui), RociRadcliffe, andeli Malfoy Cullen, anahy, The little Cullen, Aranel Hojaverde, Ardeth, Adri Cullen, clara, Tsu Asakura, virina, idoia.d.b, FatiPotter, Mari-Cullen, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, mitsuko-chan, Legarathien (no pude entrar a pag), Bunny1986, Adri Cullen, Anahhy,_** **_que me han dejado sus cometarios, me he divertido mucho con ellos, gracias por los ánimos, cosas que me escriben y por agregarme a sus favoritos. Lorany un día mushasha "ya me vi" no nos vuelven a volar la idea, Diana alias "BoLi" dedicado a tu moñoñoñes._**

**_Bueno pues aqui les dejo el final que todas queríamos espero lo disfruten tanto como yo._**

* * *

_**Entre calcetines, patys y pijamas**_

**_final2_**

Fue lo último que dijo para después besarme

Pero no fue un beso como los que el estaba acostumbrado a darme, incluso cuando las cosas se ponían tensas entre los dos, no, por lo general había mas pasión y deseo de mi parte ya que el siempre trataba de controlarse, pero esta vez mis besos fueron opacados por la fuerza y pasión del que el me dio. Dejó ver una terrible urgencia con la cual me hacía casi imposible el respirar, por lo que tenía que tomar bocanadas de aire en las oportunidades que se me presentaban y como odiaba separarme de el por esos pequeños instantes.

Enredé mis dedos en su cobrizo y sedoso cabello y en un movimiento inesperado, sentí como me empujaba y presionaba contra la pared para después deslizar sus manos desde mis caderas hasta mis glúteos para levantarme en el aire, a lo que respondí automáticamente entrelazando mis piernas a su cadera a la vez que lo atraía hacia mi presionando con la piernas su cuerpo contra el mío para sentirlo aún más cerca… y entre mi.

Y con ese simple movimiento y el hecho de que ya nada nos separaba físicamente más que un poco de estorbosa ropa, sentí como todas las barreras que había levantado para renunciar al placer se derrumbaban ante mí.

Edward se dejó llevar por todo aquello que reprimía al estar conmigo y sentí su necesidad de mí al notar cómo se aceleraba sus respiración mientras sus manos temblorosas se aferraban desesperadas a mi cintura, lo cual me hizo estremecer al sentir la fuerza con la que lo hacía arrancando de lo más profundo de mi pecho un ligero gemido. Sonido que lo enloqueció, por lo que soltó por unos instantes mi cintura para recorrer mis muslos en búsqueda de la orilla del camisón para poder meter su mano derecha debajo de él; cuando la encontró, lo detuve poniendo mi mano sobre la suya dejó de besarme y me miró de nuevo a los ojos.

Solo pude mover mi cabeza de lado a lado y decir en un tono bajo

- No – sentí que casi me soltaba ante la sorpresa de mi palabra, lo bueno fue que yo me aferraba con fuerza a el gracias a mis piernas.

- Lo… siento – murmuro en un tono apenas audible, apenado por lo que había sucedido y desconcertado por mi acción

Pero lo que yo menos quería era que se detuviera, todo lo contrario.

Con mi propia mano guié la suya hasta donde yo quería sentirla. Deslicé su temblorosa mano desde mis piernas hasta mi pecho donde el frio de su piel y la excitación del momento hicieron que mi cuerpo reaccionara de la manera en que lo hizo. Mis pezones habían roto el límite de la tela de mi camisón y Edward se deleitaba con ello mientras frotaba su dedo pulgar contra mi pecho, movimiento que me estaba volviendo loca por lo que me mordia los labios tratando de mantener el control y seguir adelante

- ¿Qué se siente?- le pregunté levantando su barbilla con la mano que antes lo habia detenido

- Rico – contestó en un susurro

- Aa, no – le dije negando con la cabeza - ¿qué se siente que te dejen acelerado y te paren en seco?

Edward entendió mi indirecta y bajó la mirada hasta donde estaba su mano, después me miró de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios y me dijo

- Horrible, he aprendido la lección

- Más te vale –contesté y comencé el juego entre nuestro labios una vez más

Tras unos instantes se animó y se aventuró a ir más allá, bajó el tirante de mi hombro y metió su fría mano en mi camisón, sensación que me hizo arquearme contra la pared y gemir al sentir mi piel caliente entre la suya, la cual se asemejaba a un cubito de hielo que me recorría haciéndome estremecer. Comenzó el descenso de su cara hasta donde estaba su mano y una serie de toques eléctricos recorrieron mi columna vertebral a cada movimiento que hacía con su lengua y sus labios cada vez que se cerraban alrededor de mi pecho para después chuparlo. Me aferré con las uñas a su cuello a cada movimiento de él, no podía cesar de gemir miertras estaba siendo deleitada por Edward, por una parte era tanta la descarga de placer en mi que era casi insoportable y quería hacer que se detuviera, pero se sentía_ taaan_ bien que le pedía no lo hiciera y aún así lo hizo a pesar de mis suplicas

Lo miré con recelo a los ojos por lo que acababa de hacer y estuve a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cuando comenzó a reír, entendí que me la había regresado y de qué manera, sería imposible ganarle algún día, pero si perdería de esta manera siempre... eso no me importaba.

De pronto su mirada cambio y la desvió hacia mi cuello a lo que le respondí mordiéndome los labios, para después darle pleno acceso a él ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, y entonces, sentí la cosa más deliciosa que jamás había sentido estando con él.

Con un beso presionó sus duros y fríos labios contra aquella pequeña parte de mi cuello, y pude sentir como el pulso de mi corazón latía acelerado debajo de sus labios, entre abrió la boca y tocó con la punta de su fría lengua mi cuello, deleitándose con aquel movimiento que palpitaba debajo de él. Abríó más la boca y entonces, sentí el roce de sus dientes sobre mi piel en un momento delicado, peligroso y lento, antes de que la cerrara por completo y succionara mi piel en un beso.

-Bella... te Amo– me susurró sin apartarse de mi cuello a la vez que me dejaba con las piernas temblorosas y de pie en suelo.

Deslizó sus manos desde mi espalda hasta llegar a donde terminaba mi camisón y metió sus manos debajo de el, manos que se deslizaron hasta topar con el límite de mi panty. Me miró directo a los ojos y di una respuesta ante una pregunta aun no formulada

-Si – dije solo para él y tiró delicadamente hacia abajo de aquella estorbosa prenda y lo perdí de vista.

Lo que pasó después…

Lo que paso después confirmó lo que había visto Alice en una de las mejores visiones que había tenido desde que la conocía, me desvelaría y no llegaría siquiera a salir de mi cuarto, por lo menos no hasta después del medio día - y si bien no vio lo sucedido a detalle fiiiuuu - por lo menos si le dio la información suficiente a Edward para saber que todo saldría bien aquella noche y más de una vez.

FIN

* * *

**_Bueno pues eso es todo por mi parte, una vez maaaass gracias a ti que llegas hasta Aqui, espero te haya gustado y lo hayas difrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Espero leernos pronto._**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
